


Misunderstandings

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiro, it wouldn’t hurt so much if you just relax.”</p><p>“Ha…’m trying. But you’re being too rough damnit!”</p><p>“Language! And sorry, I’ll be more gentle.”</p><p>The hall fell silent again as the gang had their eyes widened in shock. Fred merely smirked, he was now convinced what was going on behind that door and he couldn’t blame the rest of the gang for thinking the same, especially when Hiro was making noises like that.</p><p>“What,” GoGo spoke up. “was that?”</p><p>PROMPT:<br/>(k imagine this when tadashi is treating his injury and the nerd gang happen to be outside there lab and the thing is hiro is all maoning loudly cuz it hurts and the gang start to thing that tadashi and hiro are doing SOMETHING else and start panicking until gogo opens the door to see what is actually happening and tadashi and hiro are confused becuase the gang is all relieved and also when the gang leaves hiroa nd tadshi start messing around cuz they are finally alone hehe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

The Nerd Gang, albeit tired, had simultaneously agreed that they should go out for some pizza after a tiring day in the lab. Their stressful minds could use the break and there was no better way than to chow down on their favorite food. However, they still had to ask the Hamada Brothers if they wanted to join them and it was Fred who volunteered to as the others were finishing up for the day. **  
**

He jogged his way towards the brothers’ personal lab. Just as he raised his knuckle to knock on the door, he was interrupted by a loud groan.

“Ah—shit! Tadashi!”

And followed by an amused chuckle. “Language, little brother.”

Normally, Fred would just shrug and continue what he was about to do but the next thing had him raising his eyebrows high and his imagination going places it shouldn’t be when it comes to the Hamada brothers and what exactly they might be doing in their lab right now.

A soft moan followed by a whimper. “H-hey, I’m serious. Be gentle or I won’t be able to walk for days.”

Fred didn’t hear anything for a few seconds and decided to press his ear against the door. He heard shuffling and was it just him or was someone panting in there? Just then Tadashi spoke up, “Then stay still and spread your legs a little so it’ll be easier, Knucklehead.”

Fred narrowed his eyes, his ear pressed further into the door. More silence followed suit except for the familiar sound of shuffling and panting which was now followed by occasional gasps and whimpers.

They couldn’t really be doing _that_.

… Or could they?

“Uh, Fred… What are you doing?”

Fred moved away from the door when he heard the unmistakable, burly voice of Wasabi and turned around to see the rest of the gang staring at him in confusion.

“Yo guys,” he said with a nonchalant wave and his lazy, lopsided smile. “Nothing really.”

GoGo just raised her eyebrow warily at him while Honey was the first to speak up. “So, did you ask Hiro and Tadashi if they’re coming?’

Fred couldn’t help but snicker inwardly, ‘Oh, they gonna _come_  alright.’ Then he spoke up. “Yeah, I totally would but I think little dude and his bro are sort of… busy right now.”

“Busy? Doing what?” Wasabi questioned.

His question was answered by an unwavering mewl coming from the lab. “Hnngh-! Tadashi!”

“Relax you big baby.” Tadashi sighed. “Now tell me where you want me to—”

“Just go a little—a-ah, lower and—oh! There! Right there! J-just hurry up will you? I can’t take it anymore…”

“Hiro, it wouldn’t hurt so much if you just _relax_.”

“Ha…’m trying. But you’re being too rough damnit!”

“Language! And sorry, I’ll be more gentle.”

The hall fell silent again as the gang had their eyes widened in shock. Fred merely smirked, he was now convinced what was going on behind that door and he couldn’t blame the rest of the gang for thinking the same, especially when Hiro was making noises like _that_.

“What,” GoGo spoke up. “was that?”

Fred shrugged. “Well if you ask me, I think Tadashi and his little bro are having—”

“Dude!” Wasabi exclaimed, his face flushing red. “That is highly inappropriate! They’re brothers! It’s wrong!”

“Well…” Honey started, her face scrunched up in thought. “They are really close.”

“They totally are.” Fred chipped in. “Hey! Remember that time they got mistaken for a couple? Dude, Tadashi almost got thrown into jail.”

“And they never leave each other’s side no matter what.“ Honey said with a smile.

“I can’t believe you guys are even discussing this!” Wasabi said with his voice laced in panic.

“Look,” GoGo hissed, her voice firm. “we don’t even know what they’re doing in there so don’t jump into any conclusion so easily.”

Just then they heard a high pitched giggle. “T-Tadashi, that tickles.”

And chuckle from Tadashi. “Glad to see you’re enjoying it. Here,” There was a pause as they heard some clattering.  "since you were such a good boy, here’s your reward.“

Hiro huffed. “Well someone’s being sarcastic.” Followed by what sounded like slurping and sucking noise. “Mmmm, my favorite.”

“Hey, slow down or you’ll choke.”

“Mmmgh I can’t helped it.” Hiro’s voice sounded muffled as he let out a somewhat lewd moan. “It’s so… _good_. ”

The hallway was filled with light sucking noises. Honey’s hand covered her widened mouth. Wasabi made an incoherent noise. Even GoGo’s face was a little flushed. While Fred was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I don’t need X-ray vision to know what’s going on in there.” Fred remarked with a snicker.

“Maybe we should… um, leave them alone.” Honey offered with a nervous smile.

GoGo on the other hand, started striding towards the door in determination and grasped the handle.

“GoGo, don’t!” Wasabi cried out, frantically waving his hands.

“I’m not convinced until I see for myself what’s happening in there. Now woman up all of you!”

She quickly whipped the door open as Wasabi screamed in horror and covered his eyes. GoGo wouldn’t lie, she was half expecting to see strewn clothes and sweaty bodies tangled together. But, what she got was Hiro sitting on a chair sucking loudly on a lollipop while Tadashi was bandaging up his ankle.

Both boys looked at her in utter confusion.

“Hey, GoGo. What’s up?” Tadashi asked with a smile has he finished up his task.

GoGo let out a breath she didn’t even knew she was holding. Fred peeked into the lab to see that everything was completely normal.

“It’s completely safe.” He whispered with a grin to Honey and Wasabi who were standing behind him. The rest of the gang came into the lab in relief, Wasabi however was still shaking but discreetly.

“Oh Hiro,” Honey spoke up in concern when she noticed Hiro’s ankle. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Hiro sighed as he finished his lollipop. He tried lifting his foot but winced. “Ugh… I fell and twisted my ankle. Tadashi bandaged it up because apparently _someone_ ,” Hiro shot a glare to Tadashi who only chuckled and held his hands up apologetically. “forgot to bring Baymax here.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Fred said in realization. “So that’s why you were being so loud.” GoGo elbowed him in the side.

Both brothers stared at the exchange in confusion. “Well yeah, it hurts pretty badly. Why? You guys were expecting something else?” Hiro asked with a raised brow.

“Of course not, Hiro.”

“No!”

“No way!”

“Nah, little dude.”

“… Uh-huh.” Hiro said, staring at the gang warily who were avoiding him and Tadashi’s gazes.

“We were going out for some pizza. Doesn’t look like you guys can come.” GoGo said as she popped her gum and pointed at Hiro’s ankle. “You need to get that healed up.”

Tadashi smiled apologetically. “Yeah sorry. I need to take him home and have Baymax give him a check up.”

“Maybe next time.” Hiro offered to which the whole gang nodded.

After a while, all of them said their goodbyes to the two brothers and wished Hiro a quick recovery. When the Nerd Gang left the lab and were in the hallway, the brothers heard GoGo say “I told you so.” while Wasabi screaming a “Thank Goodness!”  and Fred laughing out loud.

The Hamada Brothers were left completely bewildered.

“… What just happened?”

Tadashi shrugged as the gang’s voices faded away. “I have no idea. Now come on, let’s get you home.”

Just when Tadashi was about to help Hiro up, he was suddenly pulled down by the other with lips smashed greedily against his. The older Hamada groaned, enjoying the intoxicating kiss and pressed back as harder.

When they pulled apart, Hiro licked his lips while grinning at the other seductively. “You know bro, we’re all alone right now. Don’t you think we should have a little… fun?” He purred.

Tadashi smirked. “Tempting. But you’re forgetting one thing.” He said and motioned to the other’s ankle.

Hiro huffed and crossed his arms. “I can handle it. Come on, we don’t get opportunities like these every day.”

Tadashi hummed in response. Hiro was right, it wasn’t everyday they had a chance to be alone together. Besides, the nerd gang wasn’t even present here. Who knows what would’ve happened if they were to caught the two brother’s doing something that they definitely shouldn’t be doing.

So with his mind made up, Tadashi leaned down and captured Hiro’s lips in a passionate kiss and gently lifted up the younger one so he could wrap his legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as the older Hamada gently lead Hiro to his work desk and made sure to be careful of his ankle.

Pulling apart, they were both panting. “Well little brother, since you can’t do anything right now.” Tadashi spoke up, his voice raspy. He pulled away to take off his shirt, delightfully noting Hiro’s hungry gaze before leaning forward to whisper in the other’s ear. “Leave everything to me. So just sit back, relax and let Nii-san do all the work.”

Hiro shuddered and moaned, eager for Tadashi to give him what he wanted.


End file.
